


In Heat, In Love

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Power Play [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Steve claims Tony as his Omega.(NOW BETA'D)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the amazing xxx_Young_Blood_xxx <3 Thanks again!

            

          Tony’s eyes land on Steve’s hand pulling down his zipper, listening to the button  _pop_  and the relieved sigh that passes his lips as he releases his aching erection.

_~*~_

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_There’s a pause, heavy in the air,_ _before Steve responds surely. “How I want to spend my life with you.”_

_“That’s a pretty dumb way to spend your time.”_

_“Maybe, but….”_

_“Oh, come on. Don’t leave me hanging.”_

_“I was thinking…maybe…when you have your next heat, I could—I don’t know. I’d like to be with you.”_

_“Steve, I don’t think you want that. Heats are ugly.”_

_“Heats are a moment of passion and beauty—not that you aren’t beautiful all the time.”_

_Tony sighs._ _“Okay. You know what? Sure, let’s do it. I’ll uh, give you a heads up when it’s time. Look, I gotta go. I’ll see you at—”_

_“Tony,_ _wait.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_Tony shifts his weight, crossing his arms."_ _Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”_

~*~

            Right knee to his chest, the other splayed open—there’s a cooing in his ear and a heavy hand in his hair, fingers inside him and a muscled chest beneath him. It’s a one-way route to pleasure and submission.

            They’ve never gone further than this—he isn’t sure he wants to _go_ further—

            “It’s okay, Tony. Just tell me what you need.”

            —but at the first opportunity for more, he’d take it.

            He stills the hand inside him and takes a moment to breathe.

~*~

_“So, uh, what’s the deal with all this? The courting thing?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You don’t have to do nice things for me, or anything, just tell me what you want. New bike, better flat screen, a vacation….”_

_“Okay. I’ll let you know when I think of something.”_

_“Jesus, finally! That’s what I’ve been waiting for.”_

_“Oh my God, Tony, I was_ _.”_

_“Oh. Was it the vacation part? Did I oversell it? Sorry, I just don’t know what you **want**  from me and it’s really making me frustrated—”_

_“I just want to be your friend. Can’t I have that? Not everybody wants a piece of you, Tony, I swear. You gotta believe that.”_

_“I’ve only made three friends in my entire lifetime and I’m not about to ask for more,_

_“It’s okay, calm down. It’s okay. Come here.”_

_Silvery tears stray from Tony’s lost eyes. Strong arms pull him close, shielding him like he’s something precious. “I’m a flesh wound, Steve. I could bleed out and you wouldn’t be able to stop it—with just three words, you could end it all for me.”_

_“I just want to know everything about you. I want to know what makes you smile—what makes you laugh. I want to know what gets you up in the morning,_ _what gets you excited. I’ve been trying to repress these feelings for a long time—hey, look at me—but it’s only been causing you and I pain. You can’t deny that. Really though, am I asking for too much?”_

_“_ _No.”_

_“I hope one day, you’ll let me claim you, Tony. Omega of mine.”_

~*~

            Steve nuzzles Tony’s hair, breathing in ocean spray, lemon grass, and sweat. Tony often talks about the beaches in California and there’s always a little tenderness in Steve’s heart whenever he thinks about taking him there. Tony would glow gold in the sun and his lean body would command the waves. He’d be every bit of the confident man Steve knows him to be…and the omega he wants to claim.

            “I need to be on my knees.”

            “That’s a big step to take.”

            “I  _need_  to.”

            “Okay. On your knees, then.”

            Tony shivers when the cold wood touches his shins. This is okay. He has a clearer objective down here. Not as pleasurable as spreading his legs and letting Steve have his way with him, but less open. More secure.

            Instincts say to suck Steve down and never let him go, even if he begs. For now, he rubs his hands up and down Steve’s thighs, waiting for a command. For anything, really.

            He isn’t ready when Steve leans down and kisses him. It lasts for a long time and when they pull apart, he feels undone. Breathless. Shocked. A little dazed. The sunset is painting Steve’s skin a majestic shade of

            Tony wants to taste him.

            “I know I haven’t fully submitted yet, but I’m getting there.”

            “Is this still something you want?”

            “This is something I can’t live without.”

            “Then I’m happy to see this through to the end. The good, the bad, and the ugly.” Coincidentally, as Steve says this, a vivacious bouquet of red roses catches his eye. With gentle fingers, he takes one from the vase, inhaling its sweet fragrance. “Everything in this stunning. I don’t know how you managed it all. You can see miles of ocean and feel like you’re flying with the birds from all the way up here.

            Delicate petals caress Tony’s nipples, a feathery touch that has the impact of a wave slamming over him. He shudders and moans softly.

            “How do you feel being at the top of a tower, Tony? Powerful?”

            “That’s a strange question,” Tony answers, feeling the beginning of a flame ignite inside him, “And one I’m not desperate to answer.” His breathing goes ragged.

           “You feel guilty whenever you admit that you’re happy, but you have nothing to be guilty about. We can share this beauty together if you open your mind to it.”

            The rose dangles in his hand. Tony closes his eyes, trying to breathe through the sudden surge of want waking in his core.

            “A-Alpha.”

            “Bare yourself to me.”

            He runs a finger between Tony’s wet cheeks, making him moan.

            He runs the rose up Tony’s back, leaving feathery kisses behind. He stops at Tony’s neck where his scent is strongest and inhales deeply.

            “You do all the right things,” Tony pants, “I don’t know if I could ever be enough.”

            Steve removes his pants, tossing them on a nearby lounge chair, and replaces the rose in its vase. “Just remember what I said.”

            Steve settles on his knees once more and wraps his hands around Tony’s hips, fingers promising to leave bruises. Tony quakes with the force of his pleas: “Will you claim me here? Now? Tonight? I need to feel you—I need you  _inside_  me. Please, I don’t want to feel empty anymore. I just need this, and I’ll be okay, so could you please—I’m begging you—I’m ready for it. I can take it. I want your marks on me, your bite, your everything.  _Please_ , Alpha.”

            His body is pure flame now and is running on the fuel of Steve’s predatory urges. It’s all he feels, all he’s aware of and it’s better than any drug.

            When Steve claims his lips, every insecurity vanishes from his mind. He sits back on his haunches and reaches behind him to smooth his hands over Steve’s arms that are gripping his hips. Steve removes them but puts one and the other on Tony’s nipple and erection instead, teasing both each. Tony tips his head back and moans. Slick drips from his core, making his cheeks slippery—wetter.

           Suddenly, his body hits the mattress. Steve pries his legs apart, looking a sexy beast.

            God, how did this escalate so quickly? Just a moment ago, Tony was confessing his darkest fears and then suddenly they’re all over each other.

            “Oh, God. ,” Tony commands, because he can’t wait any longer.

            Steve positions himself, exhales brokenly in anticipation, and sinks into bliss.

            A moment of silence follows; then a crescendo of moans crack like lightning all at once.

            Steve kisses Tony deeply; his lips are still wet, but Tony doesn’t care. He likes the taste of himself—loves it—loves himself more than anything, which is ultimately unusual, but altogether empowering. In the corner of his eye, a spot of red reminds him of the lesson he still needs to learn.

            Steve takes his ankles and bends his knees. The movement sucks him deeper inside, making Tony’s legs quake. He’s so wet down there and so strangely full that he just can’t help but look—

            The sight of Steve’s sculpted torso thrusting between his legs  _ruins_  him. It all feels so precious that Tony wants this moment burned in his memory forever.

            And then it hits him—

            “Tony. Tony,” his Alpha chants.

            —that what he is—

            “I’m here. I see you.”

            —who he is—

            “You’re my Omega.”

            —

            Sparks flash behind his eyes and then all he knows is pure, limitless pleasure—crashing, burning, slamming, raging through him.

~*~

             _“Some_ _day I’ll make you understand.”_

_“What?”_

_“Why you’re worth everything to me.”_

~*~

            Gentle coaxing brings him back down from the Heavens. He opens his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He’s boneless in the sheets. Weak.

            “Steve?”

            “It’s alright. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Sometime after Tony had fainted, he had pulled the sheets up over them. Underneath, they are joined by his knot.

            Tony melts into the hands massaging his neck, where Steve bit him. “Feels good,” he sighs.

            “I feel good too,” Steve responds in an equally quiet voice.

            “Did you get what you wanted?”

            “Oh yes,” Steve nods, the moon shining through him, “More than I imagined.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write it.

           

            The morning is slow and drowsy, but everything, from the sunlight warming his bare skin, to the shimmering sand beyond, makes it a perfect one. Tony closes his eyes, breathing it all in. When Steve brushes his arm and interlaces their fingers, he leans in close.

            “Good morning,” Steve mumbles, brushing his lips on Tony’s temple.

            They have a calm, succulent kiss encouraged by Tony’s sweet lips, perhaps even drawn out a little longer, allowing Steve to admire Tony’s warm, naked skin on his own. Silence ensues, but for waves lapping at the shore.

            Tony lays a palm on the thin window, and at its comforting resistance, blinks his eyes drowsily, and repeats the same motion with his other hand. Beads of sweat drip down his back and glitter as they fall, leaving his skin with a fleeting kiss. He arches his hips back, not knowing how to ask for what he wants.

            Understanding, Steve kneels.

            “You don’t have to,” Tony assures him.

            “Nothing would please me more.”

            He parts Tony’s flesh, spreading his knees in turn so that his shins stand apart, just wide enough to form a V. When he presses his tongue to wet flesh, Tony opens before him like a flower in bloom. To taste the essence that allows him such soft penetration is pleasurable for many reasons, including his own body’s reaction. Heat uncoils inside him and slowly, his erection rises to meet the arousing caress of the sun: a tentative bead of pre-ejaculate swells at the tip, then rolls slowly down the front.

            Tony’s sweet, supple flesh complies to Steve’s every push and pull, but from afar, the light appears to be molding him itself.

Strong muscles move under Steve’s hands as Tony’s grip on the glass weakens, knees struggling with a sudden fight against gravity. Nonetheless, Tony rocks back against his Alpha, whose tongue is now delving deeper than before.

            Something about this setting connotes to the fates having a hand in the events foretold. The bed remains unmade and the smell of sex lingers, but the room has yet to look lived in: to be  _Christened_.

            Steve resurfaces from the depths of Tony’s tight, clenching core. His mind begs him to take, to bite, to fuck, but he can only sit and stare at his Omega’s beautiful physique, his conquering stature and glazed eyes, his unkempt hair and ragged moans, his muscles twitching from the aftermath of being tortured by pleasure in the form of a wildly skilled tongue . His legs shake, but he manages a steady gate that puts him between Tony and the window. Now, they stand chest to chest.

            Tony rests his head there, taking a moment to breathe; he had lengthened and grown while Steve was down on his knees for him, and now he weeps against both of their hardened flesh.

            “Oh,” he sighs, when Steve takes a nipple into his mouth. Returning the favor, he nips and sucks Steve’s neck. It’s strange. “How are you real?” he sighs.

            Steve licks his way up to Tony’s mouth, claiming his lips fervently. He plants both elbows at an angle on the glass and hoists Tony up onto his lap, spreading his cheeks mid-air, and sinks into him— _deeply_.

            “So wanton,” he moans, “My beautiful Omega. Can you take it? Can you take all of me?”

            “I can take it!” Tony gasps sharply when Steve brushes against his prostate, making him moan loudly and release a torrent of slick at the same time.  _We must look sex-starved_ , he thinks, wrapping his legs tighter around Steve,  _fucking in the window like mindless beasts_.

            Gentleness and care fly out the window. Tony isn't playing coy anymore.

            He plants his hands on Steve's shoulders, undulating, grinding, bouncing on his lap—anything he can do to make Steve lose control. While their breaths reach a crescendo, a scorching heat tightens in their abdomen, rising higher and higher and higher—

            Steve collapses, flips Tony on all fours, and pounds him relentlessly into the floor.

            —and then he comes and comes and comes and it’s not a subtle orgasm at all: more like lightening cracking into the sea and storm clouds thundering above. His hips snap forward from the force of it crashing down on him like a wave, heaving one last bellowing moan before he’s collapsing onto Tony’s back and rocking him through his own orgasm.

            “…” Tony’s body stills and he takes in a large breath, then lets it out in one continuous wail. He pulses and throbs, pumping every bit of come from his body in long ropes. During his orgasm, his back arches, bringing him closer to Steve’s waiting canines that snap closed in a forceful bite, awakening Steve’s knot.

            Breathless, sated, but happy, they bask in the afterglow until the sun coaxes them to rouse once more.

            There is no way to get on the bed like this, but Steve won’t let them lay there uncomfortably. Luckily, they landed close enough to the bed, allowing him to pull the blanket down and around them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts? <3 <3 <3  
> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


	3. Of Roses and Memories: preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a preview of "Of Roses and Memories"

            Tony shivers. “Yes. And the fact that you came out of no where and just grabbed me—it reminded me of what he did to them—caught them unaware while they were lounging in their paradise. Then watched it crumble around them while they were buried in the dust.”

            “Now, you’re trying to keep their memory alive. I think that’s sweet of you. And for you to share that with me takes a lot of courage.” Steve takes a gamble here, “Your other Alphas wanted to create their own paradise though, didn’t they?”

            “Yes.” Tony feels his cheeks warm.

            “They weren’t gentle with you. They didn’t pay any attention to your needs.”

            “N-no.” Tony answers meekly.

            “But you know I’ll treat you right.”

            “Yes.”

            Steve coaxes Tony backward, lowering his voice to a deep rumble. “Yes what?”

            Tony jumps when his lower back hits the kitchen island; the side where the glass hasn’t spread. He shudders as Steve’s hand smoothes down his gown. “Yes, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I've reached 6,000+ hits! Thank you so much for leaving kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving this series so much. I hope you are too.
> 
> Leave a comment?


End file.
